14 Sweets Kisses: DGrayMan
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: LavixAllen: ¿Allen está enfermo? ¡¿Alguien le ha hecho daño! Lavi se asegurara de que el culpable pague con sangre. Colección de drabbles YAOI


**Pareja:** LavixAllen

**Chocolate Rojo**

* * *

Estaba tan rojo que Lavi temió que le saliera humo por las orejas como a un tren. ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Estaría bien que fuera a la misión que les habían asignado en esa condición? ¡¿Y si empeoraba? Komui entendería –o le haría entender, aunque tuviera que abrazársele a los pies y ser arrastrado por toda la Orden Oscura- que era imposible arriesgar a un exorcista en ese estado, o al menos a un exorcista tan valioso como lo era Allen.

Se aproximó para tomarle un hombro e intentar convencerlo de que regresara a su habitación en lo que pedía a Jerry que le preparara un caldo de pollo –el mejor remedio, fuera la época que fuera, para los resfriados-, cuando Allen dio un respingón, alejándose un paso.

-_¿Estás bien?_ –Preguntó alarmado Lavi al ver semejante reacción en el joven.- _¿Te han hecho daño?_ –Alcanzó a sostenerlo de ambos hombros, acercándose a él sin permitir que volviera a alejarse- _¡Responde! _–Exigió saber a cada segundo más alterado, con la preocupación hirviendo dentro suyo, al ver al pequeño, porque para él era aún un pequeño, un adorable chico de 15 años obligado a cargar con un destino demasiado cruel y que inspiraba en él un indescriptible deseo de protección, de ese modo- _¿Quién fue?_

Allen movió los labios y bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lavi sintió su corazón oprimirse: necesitaba respuestas o molería a la Orden Oscura y los Noah con sus propias manos para encontrarlas si Allen seguía negándose a dárselas. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda marcha, arrojando mil y un posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior.

-_¡¿Fue ese idiota de Yuu?_ –Soltó a Allen y sacó su martillo, dando por sentado que ese apático y bruto exorcista al que le encantaba cabrear, había sido el causante del estado de su persona especial, caminando en dirección contraria a los botes de los canales que surcaban por debajo de la imponente construcción de la Orden Oscura, dispuesto a aclararle a Kanda que solo había una persona que podía molestar a Allen, y que esa persona era la misma que lo amaba con una locura que apenas si comenzaba a admitirse: él, el Bookman Jr.

-_¿Eh?_ –Finalmente Allen reaccionó.-_ ¿Ka-Kanda?_ –balbuceó apenas dándole tiempo de girarse para tomar de la manga del traje de exorcista a Lavi- _¡Kanda no me ha hecho nada!_ –Replicó apresurado, con las palabras atropellándose en sus labios.

-_¿Entonces?_ –inquirió Lavi sin saber que pensar o hacer.

-_Es solo que… yo…_ -lo soltó, ladeando la cabeza con el rojo volviendo a encender sus mejillas- _¡Es para ti!_ –Sacó de sus ropas, a una velocidad sobre humana, una cajita pequeña en forma de corazón con un adorable moño blanco, ofreciéndosela a Lavi con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Lavi se quedó de piedra, observando el detalle. Y sin saber cómo, sus manos lo tomaron.

-_¿Para mí?_ –Su voz se quebró a mitad de camino.

Allen asintió sin mostrarle su rostro. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Lavi entendiera que los sentimientos que recientemente había descubierto que tenía por el brote de habas, eran correspondidos. Una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios… y unos segundos más tarde, esa sonrisa daba paso a un beso que obligó a Allen a abrir los ojos de par en par y ponerse aún más rojo de lo que había estado cuando compró los chocolates, decidido a declarársele al joven Bookman.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta serie de drabbles los hice con motivo de 14 de Febrero. En total, son 15 drabbles -el último es un plus de DBSK, de la pareja YunJae-, con parejas de diferentes anime, pero como entre ellos no se entrelazan, no lo puse como crosswer, razón por la cual estan publicados en grupos en su respectiva categoria de anime. Los anime son los siguientes:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: _8059 y D18

_Inazuma Eleven: _HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno y GendaxSakuma

_Junjou Romantica: _NowakixHiroki

_Pandora Hearts: _OzxGilbert

_Tsubasa RC:_ KuroganexFay

_Kuroshitsuji:_ SebastianxCiel

_Code Geass:_ SuzakuxLelouch

_-Man: _LavixAllen

_El tirano del que me enamore:_ MorinagaxTatsuni

_Hey! Class President:_ ChigaxKokusai

_Ouran: _HikaruxKaoru

Espero sean de su agrado. Y algunos drabbles los encontraran solo en mi FB... de hecho 3 de ellos xD


End file.
